1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to furniture components and more particularly, to a joint or system of joinery derived from tetrahedral construction which is useful for supporting various types of furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tables and other types of furniture have long been supported by many types of legs, columns, and other support structures having varying configurations. In the past, it has been particularly desirable to attain highly pleasing designs for such support structures, particularly when formed from a wood or other material. Often, furniture legs are beautified through elaborate carving or other distinctive characteristics so as to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. The achievement of such visibly pleasing support members generally requires considerable labor which can render such legs to be relatively expensive. In addition, most techniques of supporting furniture have relied on mechanical fasteners or adhesives to create joints and other connections. The use of such securement techniques can be time consuming in production and an additional cost to the furniture. It is also desirable to blend the objectives of beauty in a piece of furniture with utilitarian objectives, such as providing strength and superior stability in support. For these reasons, it is desirable in the prior art to provide a support technique for furniture having a highly pleasing appearance, being capable of economical production, and having a highly efficient design in strength and support.